


Very

by amateurwriter



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurts - Freeform, Hurts AU, M/M, RPF, gaycraft, smol theo and millionaire clubowner adam oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurwriter/pseuds/amateurwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Theo passed by a familiar back alley, his train of thought was disturbed by loud music coming from behind one of the doors. It was somehow decent and the general quality of the sound suggested some expensive equipment. Was there a club inside? There was no one around, so he quickly slipped in and directed his steps towards the noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of FICTION, written purely for the purpose of creative writing skills development. It, by no means, confirms nor denies any sort of relationship those people might have in real life.

The cold air of late autumn was stinging Theo's skin through the layers of clothing as he walked down the street, huffing with anger. His stupid friends got stupidly drunk in a stupid bar and no one was even paying attention to what he was saying. He left them to their binge alcohol ingestion and decided to go back home, to spend the rest of the evening with a good movie and a pack of jelly beans.

As he passed by a familiar back alley, the train of thought about his favourite candy was disturbed by loud music coming from behind one of the doors. It was somehow decent and the general quality of the sound suggested some expensive equipment. Was there a club inside? Theo have lived in this neighbourhood for years and he had no idea about it. He curiously turned right and peered inside to see a long, well-lit corridor stacked with boxes of snacks and fresh fruits. There was no one around, so he quickly slipped in and directed his steps towards the noise.

He went through another door and found himself gaping at a huge room. The lights of all possible colours were flashing around, the heady smell of a good club lingered in the air and the whole decor was astonishing. An extensive dancefloor was surrounded by comfortable, dark sofas along with low tables and some armchairs. Countless bottles of various kinds of alcohol were stood on shelves behind the shiny counter, served by a couple of tastefully dressed barmen. Everything looked expensive and carefully matched, and a crowd of people dancing and sitting around fitted in perfectly with their sparkly clothes and broad smiles.

Theo wasn't really in a mood for dancing, but he still decided to take a look around - after all, not every day he had a chance to actually enter such fancy places. He shed his jacked, threw it over his left shoulder and started slowly walking across the room, observing everything with interest.

***

Adam was sitting in his upstairs office, bored and tired, staring at the surveillance monitors. The club was his greatest achievement - a well-prospering business, the crib of Manchester's upper class' entertainment and fun. He loved spending his time there, supervising everything and meeting the most interesting people he had chosen to let in. And yet, sometimes his only thought was his own comfortable bed and the calmness of a quiet night-in. His whole life was constantly filled with crowds and crowds of people - friends, family, business partners, employees - so now and then, he needed his time _alone_ or else, he'd go crazy.

That night, he had to wait for Sahib Malakah, twenty-two-year-old son of a businessman from Dubai. Usually, he didn't bother with spoiled rich kids, but he had an important deal to make with his father and he wanted to make the best impression possible. So, there he was on a late Friday evening, waiting restlessly for the man to show up, to welcome him in the club and reassure that all the conveniences he might require, will be available.

Anderson's absent gaze suddenly came back to focus as a young man peering at the bar caught his attention. His clothes did not, in any way, resemble the usual appearance of the club's attendants, an awed expression on his face made him look like a strayed cat that accidentally found itself in a fish shop.

Adam immediately pressed the button on his phone to call for the head of club's security. Not a minute later, there was a quiet knock on his door and Brian Maters - his long-time employee - stuck his head through the door.

"You called, Boss?"

"Yeah Brian, come in." Adam said and, when the man stood behind him, pointed at the monitor. "Who is that?"

Maters took a closer look and a confused expression crossed his face, "I don't know. I'm sure none of my men let him in."

"Interesting," Adam murmured and furrowed his brow at the digital silhouette of the intruder.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea how he got inside, Boss. I'm gonna go and take care of him right away." Brian promised, evidently cross that some - apparently random - guy managed to pass through his surveillance unnoticed.

"No, it's fine. I'm actually on my way downstairs to meet Malakah. I'll just talk to him for a minute and then will head home, so I might as well have a word with our _guest_."

***

In a course of about thirty minutes Theo spent there, a couple of people asked him to dance and two women literally pressed themselves against his body to offer a little bit _different_ kind of fun.

The place itself seemed to be more interesting than a moderately satisfying quickie in a bathroom with a strange woman though, so he politely declined and went on with his tour around the room. All the people carelessly having fun, dancing, shouting and drinking were a fascinating sight - a true feast for Theo's eyes always hungry for people-watching.

The other magnificent perk of the place was the music. Not some repetitive, dull dance-shit that was filling all the clubs these days. In the course of his time there, Theo heard at least three of his favourite songs that were a significant input into the history of music, and some others, that he knew and liked. And of course, the equipment was indeed first class. Every note sounded purely professional and Theo noticed that the walls were covered with thick fabric improving the acoustics.

Whoever was the owner of the club, knew exactly what they were doing. Or were paying colossal amounts of money to have it all done properly.

Eventually, Theo reached the exit and with a last glance at the place, stepped outside and quickly put his jacked back on as the pleasant warmth of the interior disappeared. When his hands were tucked in his pockets to escape the night's chill, he looked up and his gaze landed on yet another surprise of the evening. A stunning, matte black and surely impossibly expensive car was parked in the narrow space between two buildings. Hutchcraft took two steps closer to recognize it as an Aston Martin Vanquish.

Who on earth would leave _such_ a car unattended, in a place like that? He circled it to cast a glance at the driver's seat and stopped dead in his track as his eyes landed on a man - or rather just a teenage boy - taking a swing at the beautiful machine with some sort of a rock, or other heavy object in his hand. Without thinking, he yelled before the damage was done.

"Come on, mate! Look at that ride, it's a work of art. Fuck off and go vandalise something else." Theo took one more step and pushed him away from the car. It turned out that he didn't even have to put much force into it, as the boy was definitely too drunk to handle even a minor blow. He fell onto the ground with an angry groan and pulled himself back up, using all of his limbs and murmuring indistinctly. It took him a few more minutes to wander away and leave Hutchcraft alone in the dark alley, once again gaping at the exquisite car.

What he was not aware of, was a focused scrutiny of blue eyes observing him since even before he exited the club. Adam was quietly following him, ready to step in and save his car and then interrogate the man about passing the security of his club.

Hutchcraft was just about to walk away, when he heard a rustling of fabric behind him, and turned around. There was a man standing by the door, dressed in an impeccable suit visible from underneath a fashionable coat. His head was slightly tilted and he was giving Theo an interested look that somehow seemed to conceive a small dose of annoyance, but he didn't seem to be threatening in any way.

"How did you get into that club?" Anderson asked.

"Went in through the back door." Theo answered with a proud grin, looked around the unfamiliar back alley and added "Er, the other back door, not this one. I think there was a delivery earlier today, so it was opened."

"Do you realize that this club is exclusive?"

"Exclusive? Seriously? Some burnt-out, posh grandpa owns it or something?" He joked, absolutely oblivious of the identity of his interlocutor.

"Excuse me?" Replied Adam, lifting his eyebrow.

"Well, it doesn't really look exclusive, does it? So the owner is probably some guy who just wants to boost his ego up in the midst of his middle-age crisis. I mean, aren't exclusive clubs supposed to be, like, high-end and all that shit? The sort of places that you are invited to, instead of just going in? Looking like libraries full of rich, old people respectfully getting almost-drunk because their heads and livers can't handle fun? This one is... a _masterpiece_. Every square millimetre of this place was carefully designed and the owner doesn't want it to be seen by every single person that might wanna go in? That's weird."

"Do you always inflict your opinions onto strangers so freely?" Adam tried to inject a fair amount of irritation into his tone but somehow, he just sounded curious. The man standing in front of him was apparently insulting him, but he was also obviously in awe of the club. He was somehow fascinating - easy-going and talkative, with not a care in the world about any danger he might get himself into. His answer to the question was a loud fit of giggles that lightened up his eyes.

"Probably," he breathed through the amusement. It took him a few moments to calm down and by that time, he realised he had no idea who he was talking to. "Who are you anyway? Exclusive-party-crusher too?"

"Well, I just found out that some people would apparently call me a _burnt-out,_ _posh grandpa_ , but my name is Adam." As he repeated the offensive phrase, his voice turned lower and his gaze went darker, an actual air of danger almost tangibly starting to radiate from his strong stance.

"W-what?" Theo stuttered and his body froze.

"It's not very nice to insult people you know nothing about." Anderson continued talking in a bewildering almost-whisper. "But you did save the car, so I'm gonna let that slide." A predatory smile appeared on his face. "I'd love to stay and chat about your opinion regarding _proper_ exclusive clubs, but I have a party for posh people to go to." The small car keys materialised in his hand and a _click_ of the button was followed by a small chime of unlocking doors. His delight at the astonishment on Theo's face was clearly visible even in the darkness of the night.

"And in the future," he stepped forward and stopped right in front of Theo, their chests almost touching, "watch your pretty mouth, darling. I'd love to see you around again, so it would be hateful if something... _happened_ to you." His last words - an invitation mingled with a threat - sounded impossibly smug. Adam's tall frame disappeared in the inside of the car and the silence of the alley was ripped by the sing of an expensive engine. Bright lights sliced through the darkness and Hutchcraft, with his mouth still open in absolute astonishment, watched the car pull back onto the street and disappear.

The lie about a party was easy to tell. Adam had learned from his earlier mistakes in life, and he knew not to judge by the first impression. The impertinent intruder that caught his attention tonight might as well turn out to be an insanely boring nobody. So leaving him alone now, to either be lured towards the possible danger or crawl back to his safe life, was a choice Anderson wanted to give him. And if he did come back to the club after all... Wouldn't that be _fun_?


	2. Chapter 2

Adam opened the door to the club to let the clean-up crew in, and went straight upstairs to his office. His nice and quiet evening of rest was not nice at all. He ended up on his couch, staring absently at the telly and thinking about the stranger with brown eyes. And wasn't that the most ridiculous thing of all?

"Hi, Boss." Adam heard a familiar voice and his eyes snapped away from his computer.

"Oh, Brian! Just the man I was waiting for," he answered cheerfully.

"Is that so? Am I in trouble?" joked Maters.

"No, I just wanted to talk about that guy from last night. Come in."

"The uninvited one?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for him on the surveillance videos right now actually. I'll give you the print-out of his face when I find him."

"A print-out?" Brian sounded completely surprised and Adam realized that he was not making sense, still half-focused at the muted video playing on the screen.

"The next time he shows up, I want to know immediately." The moment he said it, the stranger's face showed up on the monitor and Adam sent the screenshot straight to the printer.

"All right," agreed Brian with a lift of his brows. "Want me to tell the bouncers not to let him in?"

" _No_ ," answered Adam suspiciously quickly and cleared his throat, trying to sound normal. "I'm actually hoping he does come in." His eyes travelled back to the handsome face displayed on the computer screen. "That's all," he said absent-mindedly, letting his employee know it's time to leave.

***

Saturday evening was getting interesting, like every week. Most of the invited people were already at the club, glistening bodies rhythmically swaying to the music and lazily lounging on the couches. The diversity of the crowd allowed the most unexpected people to pair up, Manchester's finest mingling with the guests from other cities, countries and some of them unusual enough to be jokingly considered from other planets.

All that splendour of colours, accents and characters was not enough to take the owner's mind off of a certain man, though. Instead of walking around the club and occasionally talking or dancing with the people, he sat in his upstairs office, eyes fixed on the monitor. He knew the moment the stranger even neared the door, he'd be informed, but some irrational part of Anderson's brain was set on watching the multi-angled live feed on the big screen.

He spent the better part of an hour that way, slowly starting to realize that the stranger might not show up after all. He was just about to give up on the surveillance when he caught the familiar silhouette in the corner by the bar. 

His eyes widened and he instantly snatched his phone from the desk, checking for messages, sure that he must have missed the text alert. No messages from the head of security made him huff in irritation and he sent a text of his own.

[From: Adam Anderson, Sat 22:08]  
_Why haven't you told me he's already inside?_

Less than half a minute later his phone pinged and the screen lightened up with an incoming message.

[From: Brian Maters, Sat 22:09]  
_He's not._

[From: Adam Anderson, 22:09]  
_Yes, he is. What am I paying those bouncers for? Watch the fucking door._

Adam's anger was slowly bubbling up, right below the surface of his calm demeanour as he pocketed his phone and clicked a few times on the computer to block it. He straightened up, took a few calming breaths and headed out of the office.

"You came," he purred straight into the stranger's ear and made him jump a little bit in surprise. After the initial startling, he promptly pulled himself together and turned around to face Adam with a smile.

"Well, the owner of the place invited me himself."

"I believe there might have been a threat in that sentence as well."

"Yeah, I'm pretending I haven't heard that part because it's not as much fun as seeing him again."

Anderson's lips curled in a pleased smile. "May I offer you a drink?" he asked and before Theo had a chance to agree, two G&T's appeared on the counter, right beside his elbow. The bartender nodded knowingly at his boss and then continued with serving the other customers.

Adam's hand found its way to his guest's lower back. "Let's go over there," he proposed, his lips almost touching the other's ear again. They both took their glasses and went over to the particularly comfortable-looking couch that was guarded by a single, black-suited, solidly-built security guard.

"Is that like, your personal booth?" The dark-eyed man asked, making Adam laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." he answered and lifted the glass for a small sip. "What's your name?"

"Theo."

"Nice to meet you, Theo. I'm Adam." Theo glanced at Adam, a bit of suspicion making itself visible at the slightly predatory smile he received.

 "So," a few seconds of hesitant silence revealed his stress. "Do you really own this place?" 

"Is that so surprising?"

"No, it's- Actually, now that I've seen you, it makes sense."

"And what does _that_ mean?" Adam said with a chuckle.

"Well, this place is stunning and every detail is perfectly planned and sorted out." Theo's voice began speeding up, gaining a bit of volume that was probably due to his nervousness. "The sound system just knocks you off your feet and the _music_ , I'm assuming it's of your choice so, you know, we have similar tastes. And, well look at you, I mean, you are, you're. Very." He stopped speaking, and high blush covered his cheeks. He felt like he was immobilised by the clubowner's blue stare, and he suddenly realized that they both moved a lot closer to each other. Only inches of hot air separated them now.

"I'm _very_?" Adam's eyebrow lifted, but his main focus wasn't on the words. Theo's breath smelled faintly of his drink, lips deep-red and perfectly shaped. In the dimmed light of the club, dark brown irises were nearly morphed with the black circles of the pupils.

"Yeah, very. Um."

Theo didn't say anything else as he felt hot lips touching his own. A rush of breath escaped his nose and their faces were so close, he could count the freckles on Adam's nose. At that thought, his eyes fell closed and he gave in into the pleasure of a first kiss.

A small moan that involuntarily escaped Theo's throat was shortly followed by a hum of approval from Adam. His hand travelled up to the nape of Theo's neck and the kiss deepened, tongues finally meeting, tasting.

"Would you like to see my office?" Adam whispered, the space between them essentially non-existant.

"Office? What-"

"There's a lovely couch there. And the door locks, a lot more privacy than here." There was no doubt in what was being offered.

Hutchcraft considered the proposal for a moment and his earlier shyness was replaced with a sly gleam in his eyes. "I prefer beds."

The reckless boldness of the man in front of him, surprised Adam again and he gave in to the impulse immediately. With a broad, voracious smile he got up from the couch and held out his hand. "Let's go, then. I'd love to show you my bed."

The two men left the club through a back door and drove away in the Aston Martin, air between them deliciously tensed. The ride was thankfully short on the behalf of the night-empty streets and before Theo knew it, the door on his side was being nonchalantly open for him.

The walk from the underground garage to the lift bore the heaviness of Adam's arm around his waist and before the doors opened and the pleasant, female voice announced _the penthouse_ , they were both in each other's spaces. Fingers pulled on buttons, knees pushed at thighs and erections rubbed together. The rich smell of the ridiculously high thread-count sheets and the just-about-right softness of the edge of a large bed hitting the backs of Theo's knees went ignored as moans, sighs and waves of pleasure filled the quiet room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Few weeks later_

"You're leaving?" Disappointment in Theo's voice was borderline childish when he saw Adam get up from the bed and reach for his clothes. One would think that after almost two weeks of Adam going back to his own apartment after they had sex, Theo would not be so taken aback, but the truth was that after such a great night they'd had this time, he rather hoped his lover would stay.

"Yeah, gotta be at The Dagger first thing in the morning."

"What?"

"The club, Theo."

"Oh. Right. The Dagger."

"Oh, god. _How_ can you not know its name?"

Theo had a sheepish look on his face and his eyes darted back to the ceiling. He was lying on his back and pretending not to be embarrassed.

"Well, in my defence, I've never seen the front door, nor the name of the club hanging above it."

"There are twenty-six daggers set all around the club, real and fake ones, huge and small. Not really that hard to figure out, darling." Adam's face was bearing a teasing expression and he leaned down to Theo, his arms on both sides of the brown-eyed man's shoulders.

"Will my ignorance be forgiven if I admit that I had much better things to look at?" Theo lifted his head up a little bit for a kiss, his hands suggestively travelling down Adam's back and to his arse.

"Oh, well. I guess forgiveness should be taken under consideration." Finally their lips met, but only for two short seconds. "And now I'm really going. I haven't had a good night sleep since I've met you."

"Is that a complaint about me keeping you awake at nights? Should I stop?" Theo sat up on the bed and leaned on both his hands behind his back.

"Don't even think about it." Adam glanced back at him and a cheeky grin appeared on his face. "I have a feeling that we're gonna spend a lot more of those sleepless nights together." He picked up his wallet and keys from the floor. "But I have a big date tomorrow so I really need some slumber."

"A date?" Theo repeated with surprise and a sting of disappointment in his chest.

"Yeah, The Big Date. That's what we're calling it." Adam's eyes sparkled with excitement when he turned around and started gesticulating vividly. The words were leaving him faster and faster and eventually turned into a total word-vomit that startled Theo. "I've been planning it for months, it's gonna be huge. I'm telling you, the best party in whole Manchester. Will you come? Brian, my head of security, you know, he says I'm always a bundle of nerves when we have events like that and maybe he's right or maybe he's just making fun of me, I don't know, but honestly it's gonna be epic. So will you come? I'd like you to come. I'll just be stressed at first probably, then I'm all yours, it's totally gonna be perfect, Theo, will you come? It's gonna be- no I'm not telling you, it's a surprise. Just don't wear a shirt, you're not gonna need it, only some old trousers or something, they're gonna be ruined anyway. You'll come, right?" He looked at Theo expectantly, his cheeks flushed and a wide smile complimenting his delighted face.

"Err. I understood like maybe thirty-two percent of what you just said, but if it involves you ruining my pants in public, I'm in."

"I'm throwing the best party in the city tomorrow night, babe!" His lover's enthusiasm made Theo smile as well and he stared for a moment at the man standing in his room, gloating with happiness.

"Just to make sure, though. You're not having a _date_ -date tomorrow, right?"

" _You_ are my date tomorrow," Adam answered confused.

"Yeah, yeah. I am. You just said before that... Never mind, I'll be there." Hutchcraft was trying to brush off his irrational jealousy from earlier but it caught Adam's attention after all.

"You thought I'm having a date with someone else than you?"

"Well, it sounded like. Maybe." The brown eyes darted to the floor. "But you're obviously not, I'm your date." When Theo's gaze rose back up he saw Adam standing right in front of him, a gentle hand reaching to caress his cheek.

"I'm not dating anyone but you." Anderson's quiet voice was like honey and he leaned down, almost kissing Theo.

"Good," murmured Hutchcraft and he joined their lips together. After a sweet moment of pleasure he moved back a little bit. "Adam?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay the night." he tempted and Adam's eyes opened abruptly.

He was certainly not the stay-the-night type. He always got what he wanted and then was leaving to sleep in his own apartment, no awkward mornings with shared breakfast and lame small-talk. He hated it more than the loneliness that sometimes creeped on him in an empty bed.

Oblivious to Adam's inner conflict, Theo started unbuttoning his shirt and continued in a low voice, "You can shower here and I'm sure you have a change of clothes in the club. I can certainly provide you with a toothbrush." A peck on the lips. "You'll grab some breakfast in the little shop down the street on your way out tomorrow. I promise I won't be stopping you in the morning, you won't be late." That last sentence was accompanied by a single finger travelling down Adam's now-bare chest and stopping at the buckle of his belt.

"That's quite a detailed plan. Have you been thinking about luring me in here for a longer time?" Despite his reservations, he was enticed with the offer.

"Maybe." The side of Theo's mouth twitched up in a small smile and he took Adam's shirt off. A moment later he unzipped the trousers, pushed them down and, now having Adam only in his boxers, pulled him down, back onto the bed.

They kissed for a while and fumbled together in the bed sheets to wrap themselves with warm fabrics. Adam landed on his right side, spooning Theo and pressing his nose into the back of his lover's head. Theo let out a content sigh and with a quiet _goodnight_ closed his eyes. Adam's left hand found Theo's and, interlacing their fingers, he whispered _sleep tight_ and almost immediately fell asleep with a smile on his face.

***

"Whose invitation do I have to revoke?" Adam asked with a pout and a lifted eyebrow.

"What?" Theo frowned and stopped half-way to a hello-kiss on Adam's cheek.

"You have a shining handprint on your arse. And it's certainly not _my_ hand. So? Who's gonna get thrown out tonight?" he inquired and kept up his sulking expression.

"Aw, someone's jealous," Theo purred and his lips landed on the other's neck, giving a small peck and then biting gently to leave a faint-red mark. Adam's arm instantly travelled around his boyfriend's back, and then went down to smear up the offensive handprint. They kissed properly for some time and their bodies came too close to be considered publicly decent, hands travelling around naked torsos.

"This is amazing," Theo commented after they broke apart and tipped his head towards the flashy room. "Truly breathtaking." Another kiss on Adam's cheek, pride in Theo's voice.

The Dagger was dark, the only lights going out from laser-like, garish lightbulbs placed around and moving strategically at a very fast pace. The room was full of people with stains of all colours covering their mostly-naked bodies. Bowls, cups, glasses and even random flowerpots or buckets were left on all surfaces, causing an interesting sort of flashy mess - some of them were filled with liquid luminous paint, others erupting with fluorescent powders. The guests kept approaching the little wells bursting with shocking radiance, tipping their fingers, swiping their hands and spreading multicoloured light all over themselves and other party-goers. Incidental handful of the powder thrown high up now and then, hung magically in the air, the glowing particles floating for a few moments and then settling down in hair, on shoulders, noses and lips.

"Clean-up's gonna be a bitch but this sight is worth every stain." Adam's face was full of delight and satisfaction. "You're staring," he said after a few seconds, noticing Theo's insistent look.

"Sorry. It's just- This is the best thing I have _ever_ seen in my life." He looked into Adam's eyes, trying to express his awe through the force of his stare. His fingers found their way onto the sides of Anderson's head and they kissed again, the sweetest form of admiration Theo could think of. "You were so excited when you were telling me about this yesterday and, god, now I can see why." A broad, uncontrolled grin spread over Adam's face.

"To be honest, I've been freaking out the whole day, Brian couldn't even look at me anymore. But everything's going so smoothly, there is nothing more to do. It's- it's  _very_." He snickered and his gaze swept over the club. " _And_ I've got the hottest date at the party."

"Dance with me." Theo's voice was heavy with want and promise as he grabbed Adam's hand and they went into the crowd together.

For the rest of the night, the only smears of paint on his body were the ones left by Adam.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Drop a comment below, let me know what you think :)


End file.
